


An Omega

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Surrogacy, mentioned breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which the world learns some things about Steve Rogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Series: Making a family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for story.
> 
> So, there is some questionable morality from the 'good guys' in regards to Steve after he gets the Serum. Steve mentions that they tried to Breed him because Erskine died. It didn't take because they weren't Bucky but Steve is pretty nonchalant about it because well he was an Omega in a time where Omegas didn't really get a say in whether they had children or not, I mean Steve did but he and Bucky were not the norm and Steve was curious about whether he could carry a child anyway and figured if it took and he lost it Bucky would never have to know but Steve would know he couldn't have kids and if it took and the child lived then he'd have his baby and, well Bucky would love it because Steve did, looks at the Avengers Steve Adopted.
> 
> As always if you think more tags are needed let me know so I can add them.

It happens after a mission, of course it does.

There is chaos and shouting, which was per the norm and then Tony flies by and grabs Bucky up to lift him to a sniper's position, but he doesn't think to warn him before he does.

It's a good idea, Bucky's aware of that but that doesn't stop him from shouting after the man as he fires on the weird mutant flying squirrel things that were chasing him.

"When you get home you're grounded for a week!" Bucky shouts as he picks off the squirrels and they breath fire apparently, lovely, Bucky thinks.

He gets a laugh in his comm and then he's locating his kids, Natasha and Clint are on ground control and evacuation detail, Hulk and Thor are herding the squirrels they can to Loki who has a containment shield going while Tony and Sam are rounding up the ones in the air, as Bucky pick them off their tails.

Bucky wonders where the squirrels came from, but honestly that wasn't his job, his job was to keep his kids safe and bring them home to Steve so he could coddle them.

"Fire breathing, flying squirrels." Bucky can't help muttering, "This was not the future I envisioned back in the 40's. There were supposed to be flying Cars not fire breathing squirrels."

He hears giggles in his ear and rolls his eyes.

Soon enough the squirrels were contained, Bucky was sure they missed a few because they couldn't all be brightly colored and made a note to warn Steve to be careful when he saw a squirrel.

They did a quick debrief as SHIELD came to collect the squirrels, Bucky never liked going to their Helicarriers and he didn't like letting the kids out of sight after missions, which gave them the excuse not to go with SHIELD.

They were helping a few people find their friends or their dropped items when they were approached by reporters, because of course they were.

"You think I could make it free?" Tony asked Sam as he started his rockets.

"Don't even think about it." Bucky growled out, "Besides Darcy wanted those cheeto Doritos things. And I have no idea what she's talking about."

Tony sighed and let his feet hit the ground, "I forgot that's what I was doing before the squirrels."

"Mr. Stark!" One reporter called waving a hand for attention.

"I'm going to go talk to Hulk." Sam said and ran to the relative safety that Hulk provided because the green child wasn't approached by reporters because they were scared of him.

Bucky turned to check on his green child and had to smile at the sight of him playing a game of hide and seek with a few other children, who were being kind enough to pretend not to see him when it was his turn to hide.

"That's kind of adorable." Natasha said from his side.

"Yeah." Clint said, "Almost makes me want kids myself, you know."

"No, I'm grounded, so I'll be staying home while Pepper goes to the fundraiser." Tony said in answer to one of the questions.

"But you're Tony Stark, who would dare ground you." A reporter asked.

"My dad." Tony deadpanned.

The reporters frowned.

"You deserve to be grounded." Bucky said, "Pouting won't get you out of it, Pepper can take Darcy, she'll probably actually enjoy it."

"Who's pouting?" Tony asked with mock offense.

"You know I can add a week, and a few chores, I'm sure Steve would love help doing the laundry." Bucky told him.

Tony's mock offence turned into disgust.

"He does it by hand when we help." Tony shouter, "Wash board and lye soap and everything." 

Natasha snickered as Clint laughed.

"That was hilarious." Loki said as he came over with Thor, "Your face at least."

"How is Captain Rogers doing in his retirement?" One reporter asked, it had been nearly a year since Steve had handed the Shield over to Sam.

"He's doing fine, happy." Tony grins because Steve is, tired but happy.

"Does he have any plans?" Another reporter called, "I mean, is he looking to settle down with a mate and have a family?"

The Avengers all looked at each other and the children let out laughs.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Steve has had a mate since he was seventeen, as for a family, yeah, we're working on that."

"Working?" Tony's laughter stopped abruptly, "You and Steve are going to try for another kid?"

"Another?" A reporter echoed and was ignored.

"We were thinking about it, talking about it." Bucky admitted, "Steve always wanted a lot of kids."

"What surrogacy agency is he thinking about using?" A female, likely Omega, reporter shouted.

There was a snort from behind the reporter and Bucky felt a smile crawl across his lips at the sound.

"We're not using an agency." Steve informed the group.

"Dada." Aisling shouted, reaching for Bucky, it was her one of her few words so far but he loved hearing it and would answer her no matter what she was calling 'dada'.

"Hi, little dream." Bucky cooed as he took the baby from Steve, cuddling her against him, "Did you have fun with mommy, see all the pretty art pictures?" 

Aisling squeaked as he tickled her and bounced her on his arm.

"Baby!" Hulk shouted as he came over, "Hi, baby."

"Green." Aisling cried and reached for Hulk.

"We learned some new words today." Steve informed them.

"Awesome." Tony grinned, handing his fingers to Aisling, "Come on, say Red, for me."

Aisling stared at him and poked the Arc Reactor that stood out in his chest.

"Blue. Pretty." Aisling said tapping on the casing.

"Aww." The reporters cooed.

"Are you adopting again, then?" An alpha reporter asked as he eyed Aisling.

Steve looked at Bucky, who shrugged.

"We might look into that in a few years." Steve said, "But at the moment we're thinking about the natural way, since Aisling is finally weaning, the stubborn thing."

"Wonder where you get that?" Bucky asked the giggling child in his arms as he pulled out one of the baby toys he'd put in his pocket in his haste to leave for the mission, he'd been at the museum when the call went out.

"So, Miss Lewis is surrogating for you, then?" Another reporter asked, "Which of you is the father?"

Tony snorted, "Yeah, that'd be me."

There were frowns.

"You know, we should just tell them." Bucky said as he wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, Aisling reaching for him immediately.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he took Aisling and then his face shifted until a wicked smirk sat on his lips.

"Hey, Tony?" Steve called.

"Yeah?" Tony answered, curious.

"Would you and Pepper mind looking after Aisling and Peter, I think my Heat's going to be soon." Steve asked.

Tony's jaw fell open as did many others.

"How can you tell?" Clint asked, in the stunned silence.

"Because I always feel needy leading up." Steve informed them.

Bucky hummed and looked at where Steve was still holding his arm, usually they tended to keep things like that for the Tower.

"You also make a nest, you build your nest already?" Bucky asked, ignoring the choking noises coming from the group of reporters as he tugged Steve closer.

"Baby no see." Hulk said as he lifted Aisling up with gentle hands and wandered away with Sam, who was holding in his laughter.

Steve let him take her and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck as Bucky's hands fell in his hips.

"Last night." Steve told him, "It's in the spare room, which is why Loki is going to be rooming with Thor while Peter and Aisling are with Tony." 

Bucky frowned, because Steve only made nests when he was a day from what counted as a full Heat for him.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" Bucky asked as he scented Steve, picking out the sweetness that signaled Steve's upcoming Heat, now that he was looking for it.

It had been so long since he smelled that scent, too long, Bucky's Alpha rumbled in contentment, sensing no threat in any of the surrounding Alphas, though there was interest in them but Bucky knew Steve could handle himself even if he wouldn't let him.

"You're not worried about being Challenged?" One of the Alpha's asked, having found his tongue.

Steve snorted, "It wouldn't matter, we're Mated, Bonded, and Synced, even if someone managed to beat Bucky for my hand, which rude, they wouldn't get any children from me."

"That's not how it works, if someone beats the previous Alpha then there will be a child, there always is." The Alpha snorted.

"Right, because they didn't try getting me pregnant back when I was doing Bond tours." Steve rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Tony shouted as well as many other voices.

"They stopped when it became clear that it wasn't going to happen." Steve told them, "It was all very clinical."

"That doesn't reassure me." Bucky growled out.

"I kind of expected it, especially after Erskine's death, if they can't make Supersoldiers like they did me then breeding them was the next logical step." Steve said, "But since none of the samples were yours none of them took."

"What about...?" Bucky asked softly.

Steve stared at him, "He smelled like you, like all the others did."

Bucky nodded and tucked his nose into Steve's neck.

"So, Captain America was an Omega?" An Omega reporter asked.

"Well, Steve is an Omega, so yes, Sam's an Alpha though." Natasha explained.

"Why would you give that up for babies?" Another reporter asked, something like annoyance in their voice.

"I gave it up for me." Steve told them, "Aisling was just a catalyst, something I have wanted since Bucky first asked me to be his, something we agreed we could never have." 

There were frowns as Steve paused to a breath, turning in Bucky's arms to face the group of reporters and civilians that had gathered to watch the impromptu interview.

"Every one knows that I was small and not in the best health before the Serum, what you don't know is that I was informed that trying to carry a child would kill me." Steve told them, leaning into Bucky's hold, "What you don't know is that Bucky and I decided not to try for children, due to the chance that it would kill me. What you don't know is that I still got pregnant, that my body didn't let me keep them, not before the war and not after."

"After?" Clint echoed with a frown, "What do you mean after?"

Steve's eyes went to him and he squeezed Bucky's arms as they tightened their grip on him as Loki's hand reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I was, apparently, pregnant when I went into the Ice. I was, apparently, pregnant when SHIELD revived me. I was not pregnant when Aliens invaded Manhatten." Steve informed them, "I miscarried a week before that."

There was silence and a few people murmured condolences.

Steve shrugged, "It is what it is, when I realised I was pregnant with Aisling, I prioritized, if nothing else I was going to do my best to bring her into the world. Which meant no Captain America, and reducing my stress and taking care of myself. And I'll admit a doctor might have been a good idea but I was scared that they'd tell me she wasn't there, that I was making it up." 

"He didn't even tell me." Bucky told them, "Came home after a mission and saw the blood on the tub and my heart stopped."

Steve turned to Bucky, eyes questioning.

"How many times did I come home to find you in the tub, Steve, how many times did you start losing our child while I was working an extra shift to make sure you could eat a full meal, hoping that maybe this time would go different." Bucky asked, "I came home that day and you weren't there to greet us like you usually do, I went to shower and instead..., instead there was a ring of blood just like every other time, when it was all over, and I could almost feel the weight of another bundle of nothing in my arms as you stared blankly at the stain of blood on the blankets."

Steve put his hands on Bucky's face and thumbed the tears away.

"My heart was breaking when I saw you curled up in bed because it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that we never tried but always lost." Bucky whispered, the words carrying in the silence that had fallen.

"Then I heard her and you begged me to tell you she was real." Bucky whispered, "And she was, a little dream I never thought would come true." 

Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's, arms holding him tight.

"I can't do that again." Bucky admitted.

"I know. We'll do it right this time, doctor's appointments and well, I like doing the birth at home but I want you there and maybe a midwife or two." Steve told him.

"At least two." Bucky agreed.

"Okay, well, that's enough of that, we're going home." Tony shouted, loudly over the reporters.

Steve looked over and smiled at him and then looked over at where Hulk was changing back to Bruce while Sam was bouncing Aisling.

"One more question, Mr. Stark." An Omega called.

"Fine, one." Tony said with a sigh.

"You said your father grounded you, were you referring to Captain Rogers?" The reporter asked.

"Actually, I was referring to Barnes, Steve's old school, prefers Mom." Tony told them with a grin.

"Come on little brother, you promised me new gear." Natasha said slinging her arm over his shoulders.

Tony sputtered, "I'm the oldest!"

"NO, I AM THE OLDEST." Thor shouted.

Loki winced and rolled his eyes as an argument about who was the oldest child broke out.

"That's enough!" Bucky shouted as Steve took Aisling from Sam as they watched.

"And Natasha is oldest because I adopted her first." Bucky said, "Then comes Bruce because Steve apparently decided he was his when they first met, Tony, your the third child, then Thor, Clint, Darcy, and Loki, and Hulk is the youngest before Aisling."

Tony sputtered, "That's not fair, I'm the oldest in age."

"But not maturity." Sam noted.

Tony gasped exaggeratedly.

"Nap!" Aisling shouted, pointing at Tony.

"Yeah, Tony needs a nap." Steve giggled, she meant that she wanted to nap on Tony but he couldn't help teasing Tony.

"You know what this is? Betrayal, you're supposed to be on my side Aisling." Tony told her as he scooped her up as they entered the Tower.

"Nap." Aisling said again.

"You forgot my chips." Darcy pouted when she saw them.

"Uh." Tony began, "We got sidetracked?"

"Yeah, I saw, fire breathing squirrels, Pepper brought me some earlier." Darcy smiled, "Also saw your interview after, some one was live recording. Pepper and I are handling that and all the calls coming in begging for a proper interview."

"Should you be handling that?" Bucky asked.

"It's fine, I get to yell at people for being rude and insensitive. Regardless you and Steve are unavailable for the next week for Steve's Heat and the week after just in case he triggers your Rut." Darcy informed them.

Bucky frowned because he could already feel his Rut rising in response to Steve's Heat, why would they need a week after Steve's Heat for that?

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he noticed the frown.

"Why do I need a week after Steve's Heat for my Rut? We're Synced." Bucky asked.

"Because an Omega's Heat always triggers their Alpha's Rut." Tony told him.

"But Bucky's Rut is already starting." Steve said, "His Ruts always start a little before I'm in full Heat because he needs to make sure the nest is safe and that we have all we need for the days. I mean he still had to go to work but for the most part I stayed in the nest unless I needed him, at which point I'd go to him and he'd be allowed to walk me home before going back to work."

The group stared.

"I don't know how we keep forgetting that things were different seventy years ago." Bruce said, "So, Bucky's Rut is starting already and you don't need the extra week? That's what you're saying."

"Yes." Bucky said.

"Actually, give us that extra week." Steve said after a moment of thinking.

Bucky turned to look at him.

"I don't know what this Heat's going to be like, I've never had one in this body, it could be different than the ones I've had." Steve explained.

"You've never had a Heat in this body?" Sam asked, "Then how did you get pregnant?"

"We had sex, Sam." Steve informed him making the others laugh.

"I know that, but most male Omegas can only get pregnant during Heats." Sam said.

Steve shrugged, "It never mattered for me, even outside of Heats I got pregnant."

"Fine." Sam said, deciding to let it go because it was probably just one of those things.

"I'm going to go check everything." Bucky said, body twitching to check their nest's safety, "Why don't you feed Aisling and get her settled with Tony and Pepper, is there enough for her to eat while we're busy?"

Steve nodded as he reached out to take Aisling from Tony, "I've been pumping for her and Loki said he could feed her if she needs it because Jotuns lactate continue to lactate after their first child even if there is no child after that."

"You never told me that." Thor said as he turned to Loki.

"It's embarrassing." Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steve rolled his eyes as he left to feed Aisling before he tucked her in with Tony who had laid down on the couch and had fallen asleep, the man's arms moving to tuck her safely between him and the back of the couch without fully waking up.

Steve smiled at them both and laid a blanket over them before heading to his room and his Heat started to rise, it seemed that his Heat might be a bit more intense than his previous ones.

Hopefully they wouldn't be so bad as he'd heard they could be, hopefully he'd be able to check on and see Aisling during their pauses because he still didn't like her to be away from him but he also knew that ahe wasn't old enough to take care of herself during his Heat.

Steve opened the door to the spare room and saw the way Bucky stiffened before he turned to him.

"Sweetheart." He murmured as he reached out to pull Steve into his arms.

The first day was always cuddles before Steve wanted Bucky's knot, but he could feel the rising want inside of him and thought that maybe their cuddles would not be so long this time.

"You usually have a full day after you build the nest." Bucky told him.

"I know." Steve looked at him, "I think this Heat's going to be different than all the rest."

"Yeah, looks that way." Bucky agreed, "Come on, the nest is ready and safe."

Steve hummed and let Bucky lead him to the nest that Steve had made and Bucky secured, cuddles and Bucky awaited him.

\----

A/n: sorry, I don't really do Sex Scenes, yes I've written two but I don't really like to.

I don't know what happened, this was supposed to be a short thing where Steve 'came out' as an Omega and it derailed a bit from there, I hope you enjoyed.

Also Darcy is like 4 months pregnant with Tony and Pepper's baby. Aisling is about 6 months, she can hold her head up, sit up, stand up with assistance. She's also being started on solids, not much but some, (I think that's when they start doing solids but I could be wrong,I don't have kids and it's been awhile since I was around babies enough yo know when they start eating solids.) Aisling is also learning to talk so, (her first word was Dada. And she definitely calls Tony Blue for a long time, Natasha ends up being called Red because of her hair much to Tony's annoyance.)


End file.
